Soo Yung's Nightmare
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Post-Rush Hour. Soo Yung's thoughts on her kidnapping, Sang and what he could've done to her...


**Hey there! Here's a new oneshot I cooked up one day. This time, it's set after the 1998 film Rush Hour, and it's about Soo Yung's thoughts on her abduction, Sang, the antagonist who attempted to kidnap her while she was on her way to her first day of school and what he could've done to her – which she doesn't want to think about. (By the way, the actress Julia Hsu, who portrayed Soo Yung in the first Rush Hour film, did an awesome job bringing her to life.) Also, as a matter of fact, Soo Yung sometimes reminds me of Jade Chan, who is one of my favorite characters from the animated series Jackie Chan Adventures. Both Jade and Soo Yung have a lot in common because they are the same age - eleven years - when they first appear, and they have an extraordinary talent for martial arts. **

**(This is my first Rush Hour fic, so go easy on me, please. Thanks.)**

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at New Line Cinema own the Rush Hour film trilogy. I own the songfics, oneshots, crossovers, stories and poems I cook up from time to time.**

Soo Yung's Nightmare

Soo Yung Han, eleven, closed her eyes and then opened them again as she sat up in her bed, breathing hard. One hand reached up to touch the necklace around her neck – the very same necklace she had gotten, lost and then gotten back again.

_What a horrible nightmare!_ she thought. She had been dreaming about the day when she was on her way to her first day of school, and had then gotten abducted. To make matters worse, her kidnapping was orchestrated by none other than Juntao (aka Thomas Griffin) himself. Even now, when she thought about it, she couldn't believe that he had arranged for her to be abducted.

Her thoughts then turned to Sang, the leader of her captors. He had shot her driver and her bodyguard, and then proceeded to grab her and take her away from the car as though he perceived her to be weak and fearful, as well as believing, in that sick mind of his, that she was, as she had heard some people call it nowadays, "asking for it". When she had arrived back home safely, she had asked her father about that saying. He could tell she really wanted to know the truth. So, after she assured him that he could tell her, he then carefully explained to her that the saying "asking for it" meant being raped.

Soo Yung then recalled the wide-eyed, frightened look that had crossed her face as her father spoke those words. So _that_ was what that saying actually meant?

He – Sang – had actually thought that she was the stereotypical damsel in distress in all those fairy tales she had read the night before her first day of school. Well, she had shown him that she was no distressed damsel, and that she could fight, thanks to Chief Inspector Lee's training her so well. And Lee had given her the necklace too. So nice of him to do so, now that she remembered.

But then Soo Yung wondered... what would've happened to her in the van after she had been carried inside it and the door had been shut? Would Sang have, under the cover of darkness in the van, reached for her and then done some horrible, unspeakable things to her, and then hissed snakelike in her ear (in Chinese),  
>"Don't tell anyone. This is our little secret"?<p>

She shuddered at the thought of Sang's hands all over her, touching her in places she knew children her age shouldn't be touched at all.

As her mind began to go into places where, of course, she didn't want to go, Soo Yung then closed her eyes and shook her head, as thought she could wish those thoughts to go away and maybe bug someone else for a change. But they didn't leave her alone. Instead, they kept conjuring up a mental image... a horrible one...

_Sang smirked as he looked at Soo Yung as she sat there in the van, the bomb strapped to her and tears streaming down her face. The black hair, those eyes so full of innocence, that cute face of hers... Oh, yes, she'd make a cute little puppet – that is, if he had some kind of brainwashing device, which unfortunately for him wasn't even there whenever he needed it – or a little handmaiden to wait on him hand and foot._

_She turned away when she felt him reach over and stroke her face. She didn't want him to touch her on her face, run his fingers through her hair, or anywhere else on her body. This was, to her, terribly frightening..._

Soo Yung then shook her head a second time and then lay back down. As her head hit the pillow, she came to a decision. She would tell Lee and his friend Detective James Carter all about her nightmares, and how they were affecting her.

The thought made her smile a secret smile – the smile she had heard was the kind one wore when someone was guarding a precious secret – as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
